Bad Girls Club: Orange County
Notes *Lacey is removed in episode 3 due to a physical fight with Ali *Shonda leaves in episode 3 due to Angela's antics *Tiana and Courtney replaces Lacey and Shonda in episode 5 *Ronae is removed from the house in episode 7 due to a physical fight with Angela. *Marci replaced Ronae in episode 8. *Courtney voluntarily leaves in episode 8 after Angela used harsh words towards her *Angela voluntarily leaves in episode 10 after everyone turns on her *Tiana is removed from the house after a physical fight with Destiny *Lacey makes an appearance in episode 12 *Destiny is removed from the house after a physical fight with Langston. *Destiny is removed from the reunion after a physical altercation with Langston. *Ali, Ronae, Shonda, Tiana, Courtney and Marci were all removed from the reunion due to a physical and verbal altercation with Angela. Fights *Ali vs. Lacey, episode 1 *Shonda vs. Angela, episode 2 *Ali vs. Lacey, episode 2 *Lacey and Angela vs. Ali, episode 3 *Shonda vs. Angela, episode 4 *Ali vs. Langston, episode 4 *Langston and Ali vs. Angela, episode 5 *Destiny vs. Tiana, episode 6 *Courtney vs. Angela, episode 6 *Tiana and Ali vs. Angela, episode 6 *Ronae vs. Angela, episode 7 *Marci vs. Tiana and Courtney, episode 8 *Tiana and Courtney vs. Marci and Angela, episode 8 *Ali vs. Angela, episode 10 *Destiny vs. Tiana, episode 10 *Destiny vs. Langston, episode 12 *Marci vs. Langston, episode 13 *Destiny vs. Langston, episode 14 *Ali vs. Angela, episode 14 *Ali, Ronae, Shonda, Tiana, Courtney and Marci vs. Angela, episode 15 Episodes Episode 1: California, Here We Come 7 new bad girls arrive in Orange County, California, while chaos starts between the two rivals, Ali and Lacey. Episode 2: Desperately Seeking Vixen Ali holds domination of the girls to get Lacey out of the house, meanwhile, Destiny forms a clique with Angela and Ronae. Meanwhile, Langston tries to find guys in California. Lacey turns out to be the desperate attention seeker in the house. Meanwhile, Shonda, gets into an argument with Angela, after overhearing Angela and her clique talking about her. Meanwhile, Lacey reaches her breaking point when Ali constantly tries to do everything to get her out of the house, which turns into a huge physical altercation between the two. Episode 3: Attack Of The Vixen Tension rises high in the house between Ali and Lacey after their fight, they were both sent to a hotel, questioning the girls if they really like Ali or not. Ronae learns how to drive, but it turns into a nightmare. Langston, later on, is embarrassed by Shonda's drinking habits. Ali, constantly picks on Lacey, and then Angela defends Lacey. Ali, then picks a fight by fighting Angela and Lacey together. As Ali took the first punch to Lacey, Lacey attacks Ali, by physically choking her, pulling her hair and taking punches to her head. This ends with a bang. Episode 4: Drama Met My Boyfriend As the fight gets worse, Lacey is removed from the house, making everyone turn on Ali, making her Angela's target. Langston's boyfriend Erik visits the house, and sees all of the drama going on in the house, as a heated Angela throws a drink at Shonda after Shonda calls her a whore. Then, they have an argument in the car, Shonda then slaps her, and Angela attacks her in the car, Erik and the security stop the fight, and the way back home, Angela throws Shonda's stuff out of the house, and Shonda gets tired of her, and then they later on fight once again. Shonda decides to leave the house because she couldn't take her antics. Langston's boyfriend decides to leave. Episode 5: Hurricane Angela vs. Hurricane Ali Angela annoys Ali with her antics, and made her close friend Shonda leave the house. Langston blames Angela for her boyfriend's departure. Meanwhile, the girls go to the nightclub, in where Ronae meets a guy at the club and decides to take him to the house. Later on, 2 new girls, head to the house, Tiana and Courtney, who replaced Shonda and Lacey. As the new girls get to know the others, they know that there is tension in the house between Angela and Ali. Their rivalry continues on, after Angela constantly picks on Ali when she gets drunk. Tiana creates a bond with Ronae. Later on, Angela tries to get Ali out of the house to make her the next target, but with Langston defending Ali, it turns into a fight between the three, Ali and Langston were sent to a hotel, while the new girls realize what person Angela is. The next morning, Ali and Langston returns from the hotel, and brings more tension in the house with Angela. On confessional, Ali promises herself that she will try to do anything to kick Angela out of the house. Episode 6: Get It Straight, Boo New girl Tiana, hangs with Ronae, but Destiny isn't happy about it. But at a restaurant, Destiny tests Tiana to see what she's made of, and Tiana did bring it. Meanwhile, The girls overhear Angela talk about them during her confessional, Langston, later on, decides to ignore Angela and her antics. But Ali, is still on a mission to push Angela out of the house. Courtney gets into an argument with Angela after her overhears her in confessional. Meanwhile, Langston's boyfriend Erik calls and decides to break it off with her, which brings her in tears, and she is consoled by Ronae and Ali. Ronae's one night stand man tries to get back with her, while Ronae is searching for new things. Angela, gets drunk and comes back to the house starting with the people who dislike her (Ali, Tiana, Langston and Courtney). Tiana steps up and Ali teams up with her, Angela, punches Ali in the face, Ali physically attacks Angela and the security tries to break the fight up. TO BE CONTINUED. Episode 7: Three Strikes, You're Done Ali is sent to a hotel once again, while Ronae turns on Angela. Meanwhile, the girls get a surprise, as they go to Paris. Tiana, who sidekicked with Ali, realizes that Angela is everyone's target, Langston decides to look and search for new things. Ronae confronts Angela, first strike. Angela complains about Ronae's ways, second strike, Angela spits on Ronae, all hell breaks loose, last strike, Ronae, in public, attacks Angela, physically, verbally, causing Ronae to be arrested. TO BE CONTINUED Episode 8: Clash of The Replacements New girl, Marci, becomes competition to the other replacements, Tiana and Courtney. While everyone is devastated when Ronae got arrested. Courtney, feels like she's neglected in the house. While, Marci, becomes close to Angela. Langston's ex calls her, realizing that he wants her back. Tiana and Courtney vs. Marci continues. Courtney's feelings are hurt when Angela backs Marci up in the fight, which causes Courtney to leave. Episode 9: Clique The Button Destiny, Marci and Angela form an alliance, while Ali finds her way forming an alliance with Langston and Tiana. Episode 10: Breaking Point Ali and Angela are at it again. While, Angela, who realizes that her alliance began to bully her and humiliate her, Angela reaches her breaking point an dismantle their stuff while they were gone and then leaves. Destiny and Tiana get into a fight. Tiana is removed from the house Episode 11: Four Is Better Than One As both alliances loses members, Marci and Ali, starts a little bond, but Langston has beef with Destiny. Episode 12: The Best Fight Of Your Life Lacey returns to surprise the girls, and Ali and Lacey decide to apologize. Meanwhile, Destiny and Langston have a huge fight in the limo over Destiny's drunken ways and in public and at the house, which causes Destiny to be removed from the house. Episode 13: The Big BIG Bang The last 4 bad girls remain in the house with their last week there. But, it's not all hugs and kisses for everyone, as Ali and Marci grow closer at the end, Langston and Marci, get into a fight in the limo. Episode 14: Reunion Part 1 Tension heats up when Perez Hilton hosts the reunion, as the girls all turn on Angela. There was unfinished business between Destiny and Langston, also, Marci and Langston get into a heated argument and Ali still hates Angela. Episode 15: Reunion Part 2 Langston has a new boyfriend, while all the girls confront Angela even her best friend in the house, Marci, confronts her after Angela talks about her. A huge riot happens between the girls and Angela as they all attack Angela.